


Just a lil' bit clingy....

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arcade, Busy, Café, Clingy, Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Lunch, Mornings, Post-Magic Reveal, SPAM, Stress, Tests, Texting, couples, date, movies - Freeform, not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: What can he say? Adrien loves to text his girlfriend, even if he just saw her!





	1. Spam XD

Yesterday had been a tedious and tiring day. To sum it up there was: one test, one pop-quiz, one akuma, a two hour shift at the bakery, and one commission to make. To say the least; Marinette was beat by the time her head hit the her pillow. She was practically six feet under with the amount of work she did, well, she would have been if a certain cat hadn’t stopped by. 

Yesterday was Thursday so that meant it was movie night for the young couple. And miraculously enough— Adrien for once hadn’t suggested a cat themed movie. Instead the two watched _The Little Mermaid_ , and they just threw on subtitles. Their English was good, but not that good at night after a long day... 

When Marinette had started to fall asleep Adrien, like the gentlemen he was, kissed her forehead, paused his laptop, and transformed to leave. Well, that's not 100% true, he left her a note professing his love, then left!

Marinette stirred in bed after hearing a constant meowing sound. The stupid joke ring tone Adrien set was repeating as Adrien blew up her phone. Why hadn't she changed it?! People as question it and it gets on her last nerve! Why was she in love with such a dork!?

 

(22:01) minou <3: I made it home safely! I love you so much, Bug!

(22:10) minou <3: Sleep tight! Have some lovely dreams! (probably of me, I know mine will be of you!)

(11:10) minou <3: Morning! I made sure to wait to a safe time before saying hi!

(11:11) minou <3: 11:11 and you’re my wish! How’d you sleep love?

(11:13) minou <3: I love you!

(11:14) minou <3: Lovebug!

(11:14) minou <3: Buginette!

(11:14) minou <3: Princess!

(11:15) minou <3: Mari!

(11:26) minou <3: ????

(11:27) minou <3: Okay, you’ve been asleep for 13 hours now. There is no excuse —I am kind of concerned.

(11:28) minou <3: Nino told me Alya is with your parents having coffee until you wake up. Think of all the tea she is spilling. Mar, if you’re up: save us now.

(11:30) minou <3: Want to meet up to go to lunch at 1:00? I hope you’re up by then, if not, I’m coming over to wake you. :)

(11:30) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou <3]  
(11:31) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou <3]  
(11:32) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou <3]

(11:33) minou <3: Wake up, I have a secret to tell you ;) , also my phone’s dying...

(11:34) nino:) : adrien’s phone died but he texted me to text u he loves u and also to text me if u need anything which u won’t cause ur asleep

Marinette forced herself to get out of bed, grabbed her phone, and went into the kitchen. Her Mom was talking to Alya as her Papa was in the bakery working.

“Mid day dear!” Sabine cheered lightly.

“Ha, ha...I get it, I overslept a little bit.” Mari replied.

"More than a little, we still love you though." Alya laughed.

Sabine pet her daughter’s head lovingly before departing. “I’m heading down to the bakery, come down if your gonna to leave. There is food in the fridge, have fun today, love you!”

“I love your mom. I was just filling her in on our sickeningly cute Adrienette.” Alya said slyly.

Mari groaned and opened up her phone as Alya went to get her a cup of coffee.

“Oh, my, gosh! Adrien,” Marinette moaned aloud upon scrolling through her feed, “you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Meowch princess, but you love me!” she could practically hear him say. And she agreed, for some reason she loved him infinitely, and he loved her back just as much.

“What did our cinnamon roll do now?” Alya asked as she walked over to Marinette with two cups of coffee in hand. Marinette shook her head.

“He’s being Adrien.”

“Stab him.”

“I’d die.”

“Of course you would.” Alya laughed.


	2. Lunch Date 💄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Mari meet up with the boys for some lunch!

11:43) Lovebug <3<3<3: Sorry it took so long to wake up….Lunch sounds great, we could go to that hipster café you and Alya raved about last week.

(11:43) minou <3: And she lives! Sure, the FoxyChat was a splendid lunch establishment! :)

“Is that the Loverboy texting you now?” Alya asked with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.

“It is,” Mari chuckled as she downed a portion of her coffee, “he wants to meet up for lunch and I suggested that café you guys tried last week.”

“Ah, that place was great, good food and a good place for making our slide show.”

“Do you want to come with? We could probably get Nino to come.”

“What time?”

“13h00.”

“Okay, yeah, as long as Sunshine doesn’t care it became a double.”

“Hehe, when has he ever.” Marinette laughed as she quickly messaged their four-way group chat.

“Well, let’s eat and then get ready!” Alya exclaimed with a laugh.

The two muched down on some heavenly strawberry tarts before hurrying up the stairs to change until they found outfits that were acceptable. 

Marinette decided to wear a simple red dress that would accommodate the heat wave that had decided to storm into Paris. She ended up leaving her hair down and used a flower crown to keep it out of her face.

Alya decided to go with a simple white blouse and jean shorts. She threw her hair in a ponytail and was ready to go.

Together the two girls walked for about 20 minutes before arriving. The bell of the door chimed and the two girls saw their dates in the corner of the room at one of the many tables.

“Hey boys.” Alya grinned as she plopped onto on of the open chairs. 

Adrien, who had stood up to get Mari’s chair, greeted her, “Hey! Pleased you both could join us.”

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

“COUGH, COUGH.” Nino ‘coughed’.

“The king and queen of PDA strike again.” Alya giggled.

“Mmm.” He agreed.

“You already ordered?” Alya questioned as she noticed there were four coffees on the table.

“Heh, yeah, we got your regulars.”

“Works with me.” She replied as she took a sip of the tan drink.

The four laughed and talked for around twenty minutes before Nino looked Marinette in the eyes and said, “Plot twist.”

“Plot twist?” She questioned.

“You’re Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir.” 

“No way.” Adrien joked.

“I need sleep.” Nino laughed.

“We all do with all these akumas Hawk Moth has been sending our way.” Alya sighed.

"Well enough of that, let's go to the arcade while the day is still young." Adrien proposed.

"Sure, I'm game to beat you all." Marinette smirked.

"BET." Adrien grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> As the day would have it the gang went to the arcade. Many laughs were had and smiles were shed as Alya won dancing games, Adrien won racing, and Marinette won the rest. Nino had fun too, even though his friends made fun of him for losing every single game...


End file.
